Sparkly Blue Eyes
by hoppnhorn
Summary: REQUEST PIECE - OC/Sparkly Blue Eyes Note: This was written for my friend and awesome author Sparkly. It's a One Shot with my OC Chris. He appears in my two DS fics "Icy Blue" and "Mirror Image". Rated M for Sex.


**Like I said in the description, this was written by request from the amazing author Sparkly Blue Eyes. Chris is an OC from my two other Darley fics "Mirror Image" and "Icy Blue". **

* * *

><p>He didn't mind his shifts at the garage. They gave him time to use his hands and feel the burn of labor. Working a corner for Mark Burnes sometimes felt like being reduced to an office job. This felt good: the little cuts he'd get in his palms and the various oils that saturated his skin. He felt like a man here and, well, that's exactly what Chris was. A man.<p>

He grinned to himself, calling himself a man in his head. His initiation had been years ago and his age had finally caught up, putting stubble on his face. His body was lean and sculpted; thanks to the plenty of crunches he did in his one bedroom apartment to entertain himself. He didn't look like the other mechanics in the shop, and he didn't plan on growing a beer belly anytime soon.

"Hey, Chris!" He turned and nodded to the manager yelling at him from the office.

"Yeah?" The man glanced at him, taking in the smeared jeans, sweaty grey t-shirt, and tossed brown hair. Then he motioned him forward.

"We got a '05 Mustang with bad brakes. Get up here." Chris nodded and grabbed a nearby rag, wiping his hands as he made his way towards the small office attached to the garage. Stepping inside he smiled at the air-conditioning that settled on his skin.

"This here is Chris, he'll take a look, see what you got."

A girl with dark hair smiled at the manager before turning her gaze onto Chris. He nodded politely, forgetting how words worked momentarily. She was very pretty, prettier than the girls he saw running around Stokely. Her bangs made a solid line across her forehead, bringing out the bright blue of her eyes. She smiled at him and nodded.

"Hi." She said pleasantly. He almost dropped his jaw at the sound of her voice; it floored him hard. She was British and her accent tickled his spine, sending a rush through his body. His throat closed and he found himself mute, staring at this mysterious, English girl. With a nod he started out the front door, assuming her Mustang would be the only one in the lot. The old metal door rattled as he opened it, holding it for the girl behind him. She smiled, stepping out into the sun. Her smile made him swallow; he'd been reduced to the state of a silent love-struck teenager. Chris cleared his throat, forcing himself to shake the feeling.

"So your brakes are actin' up?" He asked. She nodded, her hair rocking around her face.

"Yes, the brake wasn't catching fast enough and I didn't want to chance anything." He nodded, glancing around the lot as they started to walk across the gravel. A blue and white striped Mustang gleamed from a corner spot and Chris shot a quick grin back at her.

"Smart. Wouldn't want to wreck that beauty you got there." She smiled and gave a small laugh.

"I know, right? That car means a lot to me." Chris returned the laugh with a soft snort. The girl was British, good-looking, and liked cars. Could she be anymore his type?

"Well, let's take a look." He said, almost purring at her. Was he trying to win her over? They reached the car and he circled around the back, bending over to sneak a peak behind a wheel. Chris glanced quickly up at the girl behind him, catching her eyes as they watched his ass through his jeans. He stood up, grinning at her. She blushed.

"I'm Sarah." She said suddenly, snapping her eyes to his face. He laughed softly, nodding as he retreated to the other wheel.

"Ok." He bent over again and this time Sarah looked at the ground. Was her face red because of the heat? Chris rose once again and held out a hand. "Nice to meet ya." She smiled and took the offered hand. It was light and fit easily into his large palm. He released her and sunk to his knees; Sarah blushed and Chris chuckled, turning and ducking under the car.

"Looks like your lines are fine." He said from the beneath the Mustang. When he turned back around, Sarah was kneeling beside him. "Wha—" She grabbed him by the jaw and reeled him for a kiss.

At first, he was shocked, staring while she moved her lips against his. Then he felt the hunger erupt from deep in his stomach and he grabbed her hips, pulling her against his body and opening his mouth with need. She didn't resist him, letting his tongue enter and slide beside hers. When they finally parted for air, Sarah panted.

"Is there some—" Chris nodded, stood, and offered his hand, which she took quickly.

* * *

><p>The backroom of the garage was used for storage, housing several shelves of assorted parts, paints, oils, and other tools of the trade. It was barely entered above twice a day. The metal room was lit only by the series of windows that ran along the ceiling in the back, casting majority of the room in a cool shade. Chris had taken a nap in here once, sleeping off a hangover from a night out with Mark.<p>

He never thought he'd be utilizing it for more. They were barely in the door before his hands where in her hair, cradling her head and bringing it to his. He was humming with excitement, having a girl he just met already this into him. Plus, she wasn't from around here. This wasn't someone he'd find wandering around in the bars, looking for a one-night stand. She was so much better than that.

Chris didn't want to be impatient, but he wanted this bad. His body was on fire and his jeans were already excruciatingly tight. He backed Sarah into a wall and lifted his shirt over his head. She looked at his chest and bit a lip. It was a good sight and he knew it. His torso was long, allowing for thick, carved muscles to run from his ribs to his waist, plunging into his jeans at his hips. He'd been sweating in the hot garage, so his body was gleaming with a fine mist. She swallowed and he came closer, flicking his tongue over her lips and tasting.

"Let me see?" Sarah said with a breathy whisper. He pulled back and grinned. Her hands played with the fly of his jeans. With a small laugh, he let her undo them and he pushed his pants and boxers to the floor. Her lids drooped as she looked at his body. His thighs were thick and strong, stemming from hips that were lined with weaving muscles. They all grooved inward to his crotch, punctuated by his erect cock. He was completely naked in front of her, poised to please.

"If you keep lookin' at me like that, I'm gonna have to rip your clothes off." Chris murmured, leaning into her throat to nibble lightly at the skin. Sarah grinned and put her hands on his chest, ghosting her fingers over his abs.

"No complaints here." She purred, inhaling his salty scent. He growled and his hands flew to the bottom of her shirt, lifting it over her head quickly. Sarah let out a small moan as he leant down and kissed her cleavage as he worked the back of her bra, stripping it from her with urgency. As he was bent down, he noticed a black design on her side, snaking along her hip up under her arm. It made him smile and he traced it with a finger as he took his time running his mouth over her breasts. Sarah was all moans and whimpers, arching into his touches while fisting his hair.

"You a closet bad girl?" Chris murmured, looping his thumb in her jeans and shoving them down her hips. She spread her legs to accommodate the removal of her pants.

"Maybe." She said with a small giggle, tugging his hair to tilt his head towards her. They shared another deep kiss while Chris freed her of her panties with a quick yank. Then he was up, grabbing her thighs to hoist her onto up to his waist. Both were throbbing and tingling, suddenly rushing to feed the lust between their bodies. She clutched his shoulders and he backed her against the wall, using his grip on her legs to open her further. Her wet heat touched his shaft and Chris groaned, balancing her weight with one arm to free a hand. He needed to be inside her, now.

He took his cock and looked between them, touching her folds with his head. Sarah dug her nails into his skin and whined as he slid home, grunting with ecstasy at the hot grip around him. Taking a leg in each hand, he held her up and started to thrust, filling her and leaving her in a delicious rhythm. She gasped and moaned, kissing his mouth while he panted. Flexing his ass, he pushed into her with precision, making sure to hit the sensitive nub above his penetration. Each time he met it, Sarah bent her knees and dug her heels into the backs of his thighs, urging him deeper. The sex was so exposed; any minute, someone could walk in and see their naked, sweaty bodies intertwined against the wall. But it only added to the excitement.

Chris' erection started to pulse, nearing an orgasm as he bucked his hips. The friction had been so good he'd been pumped to the edge. His grip became rougher, shifting down Sarah's legs to her knees and angling her thighs back slightly. The change opened her and his entire crotch rubbed against the flesh, evoking yelps as the stimulation brought her closer to climax. He concentrated, rocking upwards while inside her body. Her orgasm is what mattered and he was going to make her cum if it was the last thing he did.

"You ready, baby?" He asked, following the question with a buck of his hips. Sarah nodded emphatically, biting a lip.

"Yeah." She managed to whisper, pulling herself closer with a grip on his broad shoulders. After a long breath, Chris quickened his pace and drove harder. She clung to him and they both whimpered as they teetered on the edge, bodies writhing with pleasure. He felt his orgasm start to betray him; that's when he heard her gasp and her walls clamped down. Chris groaned as she came around his shaft and shuddered with little moans. He kissed her open mouth and flexed his stomach, releasing the pressure he'd built within. They came together, sighing and moaning with closed eyes and burning bodies.

"Chris." She whispered. Sarah's arms encircled his head and she hugged him, smiling ear to ear.

* * *

><p>His hands shook slightly as he walked back out of the garage, wiping his hands on his jeans. She was grinning at him, arms crossed in front of her in the distance.<p>

"Chris. Is that Mustang job taken care of?" His manager barked from the office, sticking his head into the lot. Chris nodded and gestured towards Sarah as she leaned against the side of her car.

"Yeah. Just needed a quick fix."

* * *

><p><strong>PAHAHAHA. My one liner endings. Hope you enjoyed, especially you Sarah. ;)<br>**


End file.
